Cosas inesperadas
by Raven Queen.Ever after high
Summary: A veces pienso que mi vida es monótona pero con mi novio Cody sigue siendo así mis días ... Quisiera que esto cambie


Que día más aburrido

Hola ... tengo muchas ideas y pues supongo que pronto lo subiré ... no es para nada corto, es muuuuuy largo ... je je ... pero lo subiré lo más seguido que pueda y también pondré varios OC pero luego ... espero que les guste.

 **En las playas de la Isla Pengu se encontraba la pingüina salvavidas.**

Oh Dios como me aburro y Cody que no esta por aquí cerca ... mm veo a Cody que se acerca pero muy alegre por lo visto.

-Hola Cody

-Hola

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

-Porque los chicos son una bomba

-¿y eso por qué lo dices?

-Porque íbamos hablando sobre ... el sexo ... y pues me dijeron que debería hacerlo que se siente muy bien

-Mm

-Te noto seria

-Es que estoy aburrida

-¿Quieres hacer algo?

-¿Como que?

-Ya que somos novios porque no hacemos algo que siempre hacen las parejas

-¿Darse besos y abrazos?

-Eso

Cody se acercó lentamente a mi y me robó un beso que correspondi segundos después. Nuestros besos eran lentos pero a la vez apasionados.

De alguna manera no sé como Cody consiguió valor para tocar mi área íntima ... Me puse muy roja pero se sentía extraño, movía mis plumas para tocar mi vagina, corté el beso y quité su aleta de esa parte.

-¿No te gustó ... Mi amor?

-Claro que no ... Apenas llevamos dos meses de novios y ya quieres conmigo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga si quiero aparearme contigo?

-No digo que no lo hagamos, sino que nos demos un tiempo

-Pero quiero hacerte el amor.

Esas palabras me dejaron muy confundida. ¿Que le respondo ahora?, estuve pensándolo por unos minutos y Cody me sujetó para darme un beso muy profundo y además metía su lengua en mi pico ... Empezó a lamer mi lengua mientras que me apegaba más a él.

¿Desde cuándo era tan extrovertido? Me acariciaba también el trasero con ambas aletas ... Intente separarme pero era inútil ya que él tenia más fuerza que yo. Me cargó y me llevó a la cabaña, me recostó en en lugar donde él dormía, una cama de hojas sobre una piedra. Me besaba el cuello y movía mis plumas para lamerme toda esa parte ... Sabía que no estaba bien pero lo que sentía no decía lo mismo.

-Ahh- Un pequeño gemido se me escapó y Cody me miró y sonrió.

-Me encanto ... quiero escuchar uno más.

Sus besos descendían ... besó mi pecho, mi abdomen y mi vientre ... sentí que ya estaba muy abajo, tanto que su respiración en mi zona íntima me hacía estremecer.

-AHH

Su lengua pasaba por mi vagina y me encantaba ... pero esto no está bien.

-De-detente Cody

-¿Por qué? ¿Es demasiado?

-No ... Es que esto está mal ...

-Dejate llevar- Me dijo a mi oído en forma de susurro.

Siguió lamiendome de forma tan placentera que abría más mis patas, lamía y chupaba mi clitoris, estoy más que encantada con esto.

-¡Ah! Co-Cody ... ¡Mm! ... si.

-Sabes muy bien ... Deliciosa.

Lo empuje por la nuca para que toda su lengua entrara en mi.

-Mmm

-¡Ahh! ... ¡Ahhh! ... Cody

Él siguió con lo suyo y yo sólo gemía y lo nombraba ... sentía que algo iba a liberar ... como si se tratase de orinar ... no quería liberarlo porque sería algo vergonzoso hacerlo frente a él.

Cody empezó a succionar en esa parte donde quería liberarlo ya.

-Mmm ... aaa

-Liberalo ... quiero probar tus jugos.

Hice lo que me dijo, lo libere todo y Cody recibia en su pico, ninguna gota se le escapó.

-Uum que rico ... me encantó

Subió besando todo mi cuerpo.

-Te amo- Me dijo

Me besó apasionadamente en el pico y yo también le besaba de esa forma, cada momento era más excitante para ambos, porque yo lo abrazaba por el cuello para profundizar nuestros besos ... mientras que a él se le había parado "su amiguito", lo rozaba intencionalmente con mi vagina para avivar el momento de pasión que teníamos.

Sentía algo en mi parte íntima, quería entrar pero era demasiado apretado ... cuando me di cuenta era Cody que empezaba a penetrarme lentamente, bajé mi vista separándome del beso, mi novio la tiene muy grande ... y me dolerá mucho si entra en mi ... pero dudo que todo eso entre.

Pero Cody me penetró de una vez, el dolor era insoportable, mis lágrimas salían en gran cantidad, lo abraze con mucha fuerza jalando algunas de sus plumas.

-Shh Shh tranquila ... ya ... pasará.

-Mmm

Pasaron los minutos y Cody no se movió para nada esperando a que me acostumbrara tenerlo dentro de mi, me relaje poco a poco, solté mi agarre y descanse en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-Supongo que ya está.

-Si- Dije mientras él salió y entró de nuevo- ¡Ah!

-Mm si ... que rico se siente ... ah

Salía y entraba cada vez aumentando la velocidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ... ¡Si! ... ¡Ah!

-¡Ahhhh! ... ¡Esta apretadito! ... ¡Ahh!

-¡Más fuerte! ... ¡Ah!

-¡Como ordenes mi amor!

Me embestía de una forma realmente salvaje y a la vez placentera, me sujete de él piediendole más. Era una experiencia increíble ... jamas creí que fuera tan maravilloso.

-¡Mm! ¡Mmm! ...¡Ahh! ... Cody.

-¡Ah! Mmm ... ¡Si! ... Mi amor ... ¡Te amo!

Con cada embestida nuestros gemidos aumentaban, ya casi eran gritos ... me encanta debo admitirlo, su miembro entrar y salir me enloquese cada segundo, por lo menos ya no estoy aburrida eso si.

-Cody ya estoy a punto - Dije al sentir que iba a liberar ese líquido otra vez.

-A mi me falta un poco ... ¡Ah!

No pude evitarlo más y me corrí ... o algo así lo llaman ... Cody seguía haciendome el amor, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y liberó todo dentro de mi.

-Mm ... si ... ah

-Ah Cody ... es mucho.

Después de unos minutos se separó de mi, me besó en el pico apasionadamente y también hice lo mismo.

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo Cody

-¿Ahora quieres seguir? o ¿hacer otra cosa?

-Quiero descansar

-Mm je je yo también quiero hacer lo mismo amor

Me recoste de lado dándole la espalda y él me abrazo, era muy cálido además me gustaba estar así en esa posición. No pude soportarlo más y me dormí.

Al despertar me di cuenta que Cody me miraba, estaba frente a mi rostro, me acarició la mejilla lentamente, mi pico y me dio un beso en la punta de mi pico.

-Aun me sorprende que hayas aceptado ser mi novia.

-Sabes que te amo.

-Eres tan hermosa, lo que hicimos hace unos minutos fue increíble.

Me ayudó a levantarme y también a que saliera de allí.

_¿A dónde vamos Cody?

-Vamos a darnos un baño ... pues si alguien nos viera así podrían criticarnos por mucho tiempo.

-Tienes razón.

De esa forma fuimos a lavarnos en aquel lugar donde le dije a Cody que Z era mi tio. Después de todo hoy no fue tan aburrido, al contrario, fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. No se que pasará o que cosas tendremos que enfrentar Cody y yo como pareja ... pero aseguro que siempre saldremos adelante.

 **Bueno éste fic es más una publicidad para mis siguientes fics jeje.**


End file.
